sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee
|director = Matt Bozon (GBA) |producer = John Beck (GBA) |designer = Matt Bozon (GBA) |writer = |programmer = Michael Stragey (GBA) |artist = |composer = Jake Kaufman (GBA) |series = Godzilla |released = GameCube }}Game Boy Advance }}Xbox |PAL|2003}} |genre = Fighting |modes = Single-player, multiplayer |platforms = GameCube, Game Boy Advance, Xbox }} Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee is a fighting game developed by Pipeworks Software and published by Infogrames under the Atari brand for GameCube in 2002. A similar but different game was later released for Game Boy Advance as Godzilla: Domination!. A version for the Xbox with additional content was released in 2003. A PlayStation 2 version was planned, but later cancelled. Gameplay The player plays as one of several giant monsters (eleven playable characters: Anguirus, Destoroyah, Gigan, Godzilla 90s, Godzilla 2000, King Ghidorah, Mecha-King Ghidorah, Megalon, Orga, Rodan, and Mechagodzilla). Via punches, kicks, and limb attacks (usually a tail-attack), each monster can attack others and also use their surroundings. Army forces (missile and "freeze" tanks) and the monster Hedorah (which slows a monster's energy regeneration ability) are also present and sporadically attack all monsters. Extras include bonus orbs, which can provide a finishing move or summon the monster Mothra for an airstrike. Extra features include choice of several locations, and a "destruction" mode (in which players compete to destroy buildings in a city) and "melee" mode (in which up to four players can compete simultaneously). Plot The plot involves an alien race known as the Vortaak invading the Earth and assuming control of the planet's giant monsters, sending them to attack cities across the globe. One monster breaks free from the Vortaak's control, and battles the other monsters in order to drive off the Vortaak. Reception | EGM_NGC = 7.17/10 | EGM_XBOX = 6/10 | GI_GBA = 4.5/10 | GI_NGC = 8/10 | GI_XBOX = 7.5/10 | GamePro_GBA = | GamePro_NGC = | GamePro_XBOX = | GameRev_NGC = C+ | GameRev_XBOX = C+ | GSpot_GBA = 7.2/10 | GSpot_NGC = 6.9/10 | GSpot_XBOX = 6.4/10 | GSpy_GBA = | GSpy_NGC = | GSpy_XBOX = | GameZone_GBA = 7/10 | GameZone_NGC = 8.1/10 | IGN_GBA = 5.5/10 | IGN_NGC = 8.4/10 | IGN_XBOX = 8.5/10 | NP_GBA = 3.6/5 | NP_NGC = 4/5 | OXM_XBOX = 7.9/10 | rev1 = The Cincinnati Enquirer | rev1_NGC = | rev2 = Entertainment Weekly | rev2_NGC = B | MC_GBA = 53/100 | MC_NGC = 73/100 | MC_XBOX = 71/100 }} The game received "mixed or average reviews" on all platforms according to video game review aggregator Metacritic. Entertainment Weekly gave the GameCube version a B and stated that the game's biggest blunder "is that it just isn't campy enough." However, The Cincinnati Enquirer gave the same version three-and-a-half stars out of five and stated that "while the game has a variety of game-play modes, they aren't very deep once you've mastered the basics." The Village Voice also gave the Xbox version a score of 7 out of 10 and stated that "When buildings light up—Big Ben, say—you can let your opponents know what time it is by picking up the structure and hurling it at them." References External links * * Category:2002 video games Category:3D fighting games Category:Cancelled PlayStation 2 games Category:Video games set in San Francisco Category:Video games set in Los Angeles Category:Video games set in Seattle Category:Video games set in London Category:Video games set in Tokyo Category:Video games set in Osaka Category:Video games developed in the United States Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:Game Boy Advance-only games Category:Godzilla games Category:GameCube games Category:Science fiction video games Category:Kaiju video games Category:Video games scored by Jake Kaufman Category:Video games featuring female antagonists Category:Xbox games